


[Bright/Glass]這一切都是Jack Bright在那張躺椅上的胡思亂想

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Bright/Glass]這一切都是Jack Bright在那張躺椅上的胡思亂想

　　Dr. Glass的辦公室裡有張心理醫生都會有的躺椅，身為基金會首席心理學家，他更多的時間都放在彙整資料跟制定方針上，底下多的是人手去負責處理個案，除非是某些特別棘手的，要不然基本不會有對他約診的需求。  
　　只是在一個道德淪喪的地點工作時，你很難對周遭人員的心理素質有更多要求，或者說要是這些人有道德的話可能老早就瘋了。  
　　於是今日的Glass放下手上的舒壓小玩具依舊充滿熱忱的投入他的工作，也就是面對本日工作清單上唯一一個約診的患者。

　　「……然後那傢伙就把我殺了，還把963套到下一個可憐蟲身上再殺我一次…你有在聽嗎？」躺椅上的Bright以一種從噩夢中甦醒後常見的恍惚語調敘述著近期發生的事情，在自言自語了五分鐘後他側過頭去看看他的心理醫師睡著沒有。  
　　「我當然有在聽，接著說吧。」Glass在手上的教官版上寫些重點，像是『他又來了』、『自作自受』、『上上次好像也是』，然後在專門記錄Dr. Bright的死亡次數柵狀劃記表上添了兩槓，好讓自己不要打瞌睡。  
　　他當然會有正常人都有的吐槽反應，他又不是聖母瑪利亞或耶穌基督。  
　　套句Clef會說的話就是『原諒他們是上帝的工作，而我們的工作是送他們去見上帝』……不，後半句Glass還是不同意的。

　　「我其實偶爾會想，781跟我在你的眼裡到底有沒有區別。」  
　　「……你查閱我負責的項目？那不是你的職責範圍，Dr. Bright。」Glass停了筆，可以說是相當不滿的皺了皺眉。  
　　「你願意滿足一下我的好奇心嗎？」  
　　「……」Glass捏了捏眉心：「你們都是我負責的個案，獨一無二的個體間是不能被這麼比較的。」  
　　「一點都不別出心裁的答案。」他撇了撇嘴。  
　　「你先開的話題。」  
　　Bright笑了，他從躺椅上坐起來。  
　　「好吧，你今天的工作結束了，我的好醫生。」  
　　他等Glass寫完結語以後抽走心理醫師手上的夾板，一點都不在乎隱私的把幾張紙隨意翻完，在Glass向他大聲抗議以前拉著他的手帶他到躺椅上。  
　　「看來最近你的壓力也不小呢。」  
　　「也不想想看是誰造成的？！」  
　　「連辦公室採購的舒壓用品都多了好多。」  
　　「你又偷看我的採購申請！跟蹤狂嗎？！」  
　　「這次換你在躺椅上如何？我會坐在旁邊好好聽你說的，想怎麼抱怨都可以。」不論Glass怎麼表達他的不滿，Bright仍是那樣嘻皮笑臉的坐到屬於Glass的那張辦公椅上，並一本認真的拿起一疊新的白紙換進夾板裡。  
　　「……」

　　對他來說Bright就像是在教室裡坐你後面的那個特別調皮的同學，老是喜歡在上課的時候踢你椅子、對你的後腦丟橡皮擦和紙飛機，總是天真地笑著回應你每次的轉頭怒視，搞不清楚他到底是特別討厭你還是特別喜歡你。  
　　當他不在的時候會為了自己可以喘口氣好好休息感到滿足，卻又會因為少了什麼而覺得有些寂寞。

　　Glass先是抱怨起最近不穩定的天氣、混亂的收容失效演習和一些瑣事，然後是下屬、助理跟同事們，最後都是在抱怨Bright，以一種對第三人而不是當事人說話的態度那樣抱怨著。  
　　而Bright一臉認真的答腔並在紙上寫寫畫畫些什麼，等到Glass說完以後他把夾板正面翻過來時Glass才看到他畫了一個躺椅上氣呼呼的玻璃杯，而且畫得難看極了，讓Glass忍不住大笑出來。

　　「心情好多了嗎？我們的首席心理學家滿不滿意這次的診察呢？」Bright把夾板往桌上一放，三步併作兩步的蹦到躺椅旁邊，至少他現在使用的身體還足夠讓他做到這件事而不至於把自己跌死。  
　　「還不錯。」Glass笑得緩過氣來以後給了這樣的評價，在Bright靠近的時候他沒有把他推開。  
　　就好像他同意了之後會發生的所有事情。

──

　　兩副眼鏡在接吻時相撞，他們同時皺眉後悻悻然的把各自的眼鏡拿下來收好，然後Bright又一次俯身下去，Glass的唇很軟，但是薄了點。Bright在探入舌頭引導著這個吻的過程中這麼想著，並在空檔把963塞進襯衫的口袋裡，算是最低限度的預防措施。  
　　在接吻的時候他喜歡睜開雙眼，他喜歡睜眼看著對方睫毛輕顫的模樣、因為換氣而皺眉的模樣，Glass有雙既清澈又溫柔的藍眼睛，儘管在接吻時他總是閉著眼的。  
　　「Simon……」他靠在耳際吐息，輕輕咬上柔軟的耳垂時那聲短促的呻吟促使他張口含住Glass的耳廓，手上當然也沒有閒著，拆開皮帶扣以後沿著Glass的襯衫下襬摸上敏感的腹部，已然離開外勤單位的前特工自然是不再保有鮮明的肌肉線條、卻也沒有因此而怠忽運動的習慣，那正是介在剛好有些軟卻又不至於肥贅，特別適合擁抱的狀態。  
　　「咿──會、會癢…」Glass的身體反射性的縮了一下，並因為自己剛才發出的呻吟而恥得無地自容，這些只是讓Bright更加欲罷不能而已。  
　　他此時此刻就想上了他的心理醫師，讓他的心理醫師給他治治自己的性衝動。

　　「喂、Jack！那裡是……哈──！」他把Glass的衣服撩起來，食指和中指夾上一邊的乳尖、另一邊則以舌頭舔舐那誘人的紅色突起，即使是男人的乳頭，受到刺激時一樣也會有感覺、也會變得尖挺。「不要再……嗯、…！」  
　　Glass摟著他肩膀的手拼了命的扯著他的後領，緊繃得發顫的身體那副因為快感而無法使出全力的模樣簡直可愛極了。  
　　「Glass、」他扯下Glass的西裝褲，套弄起因為方才的調戲而半勃起的慾望，在指尖往下探去的時候他刻意扯開Glass的衣領去吸吮鎖骨敏感的皮膚，那正好是緊緊扣起襯衫就能夠被遮蓋的位置，精心而刻意，就像他怕傷到對方而修短了指甲。  
　　他喜歡這個人喜歡得難以忍耐自己的想望，卻又喜歡得願意為了他而壓下自己的慾望，就連聽見自己的後穴在擴張時潤滑液產生的水漬聲都會羞恥得臉紅的模樣簡直令Bright在疼惜與蹂躪的選項間搖擺不定，最後他還是把保險套的包裝交到Glass手上。  
　　「幫我戴上去吧？用你那雙好看的手。」他吻了下Glass為了換氣而微啟的嘴，看著眼眶濕潤的Glass是如何用指尖捏著包裝外緣的切縫撕開把裡面的乳膠套子拿出來，不熟練的握著他的勃起套上去，那有些緊張的表情似乎是對於自己體內即將接納的尺寸不是很有把握。  
　　「如果你趴著的話可能會舒服一點。」在沒有其他東西能充當腰墊的情況下他提出了建議。  
　　「……我想抱著你。」  
　　去他這該死又多餘的溫柔，他已經放不開手了。

　　他稍微撐開Glass被擴張過的穴口緩緩插入，受到異物侵入刺激的身體立刻緊繃起來。  
　　「…放鬆點、深呼吸。」Bright細碎的吻落在那衣衫不整的軀體上，手掌扣著Glass再往內挺入一些，心理學家吃痛的換氣聲立刻讓他停下了動作。「弄痛你了嗎？」  
　　Glass搖了搖頭，緩了口氣說道：「這…這太多了吧……」  
　　「…這才快一半而已呢，我親愛的Simon。」Bright不再等心理學家會發出何種驚嘆或抗議，伴著那逐漸拔高又因為嗚咽而散亂的呻吟他緩緩插入到最深處，屬於一具在痙攣中顫抖著的軀體緊緻又溫熱的甬道包覆著他的性器，他伸出手去抹Glass臉上的淚痕，並轉而移至後頸扣著Glass與他接吻，把那些呻吟都吞進自己口中。

　　Glass的雙臂在他的背上交疊，被分開的腿也在身體逐漸適應侵入物的形狀以後攀上他的腰側，這時候Bright才開始緩緩抽動起來。  
　　「哈、…哈啊……嗚、……Jack…」他聽著身下的人是如何呻吟、如何顫聲喊著他的名字，於是他親吻著 Glass的臉頰和頸側並騰出手套弄Glass的勃起，留意著Glass每一次的蹙眉和低吟去尋找他體內的敏感點，只是希望對方也能覺得舒服。  
　　「Jack……？」  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」他對上Glass濕潤卻湛藍的雙眼。  
　　「…稍微粗魯一點，也沒關係的……」  
　　「…………、」看著Glass越說越小聲還把額頭靠向他肩膀的模樣，他感覺到自己的理智已經丟盔棄甲宣告投降。

 

　　「哈……、嗯…！…哈啊……！」他緊緊的扣住Glass的肩膀再次抽動起來，帶著點鼻音的呻吟聲因為他的所作所為而驟雨般再也壓抑不住的擊打在鼓膜上，Bright沉浸在拋去理性與節制的歡愉中而選擇讓他自己去學會迎合插入的角度，Glass的手指在每次抽插間顫抖著撓抓著他的背，白袍被指甲陷出皺褶。「嗚……、！…哈、啊……」  
　　Glass帶著哽咽的呻吟相當好聽，滿足了他所有征服的慾望，並且那樣難分難捨的絞緊著他的性器就好像有多想要他，在高潮來臨的時候更是吸得他動彈不得，而在此時失神得忘記吞嚥的唾沫從口中溢出，Bright俯身去舔吻，並在這時候更往深處推進，射精來臨時的那陣熱流從下腹竄上，他們緊緊摟住彼此。  
　　即使原先應該要射進體內的精液被套子承接了，還在餘韻裡的Glass依然不自主的收縮扭絞著Bright的陰莖根部，就好像要連最後一滴都榨進自己身體才甘心似的。  
　　「Simon、」他親吻Glass的臉頰，耐心的等他的喘息緩和下來才抽出自己的性器，殘留在上面的除了潤滑液還有些血絲，儘管再怎麼小心最後還是造成了傷害，然而在他來得及道歉或安慰之前Glass已然在他的懷裡沉沉睡去。

　　「好好休息吧，我親愛的Glass。」他把掛在椅背上的毛毯蓋在Glass的身上，看了心理學家那張帶著淚痕的睡臉最後一眼便輕手輕腳離開了辦公室。


End file.
